Clesta
|Soldier (older brother), Crystal (Clesta Version),Robo Claire and James, Sola, Jennifer and Bree, Jerold(children) Bruce, Jade (Clesta Version), Danielle, Nicole, and Sapphire (future children, Shallow Graves only), Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin(pet cats),Nyx,Wintery (pet wolf), Syringa and Psychic (parents) Laurie (niece) Boomer (cousin) Pinkie (close relative) Hello and Goodbye (cousins) Robo Star (husband) Flaky (niece) Larry (nephew) Tommy and Lavender(niece and nephew) Eryx and Yvette (grandparents) Pine Scent(cousin) |About 13 (looks like)24 (actually)|Medium, but slightly shorter|WolfleRaymondNimesha Vanilla Bannah Meka Shiya(sometimes)Flippy,Nice characters |Mean/evil charactersFliqpyMeka Shiya(sometimes), |Robo Star(husband) TBA (ex-boyfriend)|6|8|(4 in regular episodes) (1 in HTF breaks) (3 in Smoochies)|That's O-fence-ive|Silver|That's O-fence-ive|Candy-Crushed}} |-|Fanon Universe= Clesta is a fan character based off of the creator, Shadow887 (now Clesta The Winged Wolf). Character Info Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with dirty blonde hair. She has a hobby of drawing, writing, and reading. She is known to save people at times in need. She owns glasses, but only wears them when she needs them, like when she's seeing far away. This is because of an eye condition she has, preventing her from focusing when seeing far away. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Becides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. As of May 21, 2015, she's a big fan of comic books and is a huge hero in Happy Tree Town. To see all if her states, click here and to see all of her powers, click here. Personality Clesta is usually kind, sensitive, and smart. However, she can be cocky at times, since she's a princess, but she isn't cocky that often. She can be the voice of reason, but something it doesn't go well. She can be easily angered, which makes her a pushover. Origins Note: This is NOT the full backstory! When Clesta was 6-7 years old (exact date being July 18th, 1997), when she was in Massachusetts, she was hit in the head when she fell of the bed, causing a slight crack in her skull, so, she feels a slight pain every so often, only for no pain to occur when she was 8. Clesta when to Middle School when she moved to Happy Tree Town, she was bullied harshly, even making false reports, usually giving her a detention. The bullies where usually Gangs, as she was bullies for just being a "Girl", and was "Ungifted". As she was mostly bullied at lunch time, making her miserable, even afriad to go to school often. She even made FEW friends, due to continuous bullying by Gangs. At the same time, Clesta was abused by her aunt, who was completely racist for her being Chinese. Her aunt ignored her and abused her just for the fun of it, however Clesta wasn't hurt at all, usually because of Clesta's father side. However, the bullying stopped on Febuary 1st, 2002, when Clesta found a "Magic Book 101" on the playground after school, she picked it up, and noticed one of the spells is missing. She later completed it, the last thing she knew, she got wings! On January 20th, 2013, Clesta met Robo Star, and feel in love with each other (after Robo Star got dumped). They both went out on a date, still in love with each other, getting to know each other. Many months later, they got married. Episodes You can see all of Clesta's appearances here. Kills *Silver (That's O-fence-ive) *Shieldy (That's O-fence-ive) *Poachy (Wingless Victory) *Moochy (Wingless Victory) *Flaky (You've Been Sued) *Brash (Don't Jump) Deaths #Candy-Crushed: explodes when getting the wrong blood #RayDay: Hit in the head with a soda can, knocking her head into her computer. #Don't Jump: Is stabbed in the brain by Unikitty's horn. #Thanks For The Memories: Impaled by a pipe, caused by a truck. #Sharks!!!: Head is bit off. #Clesta's Magic Smoochie: ##Spell - The Cassowary mauls her to death. ##Superhuman - A boulder crushes her. ##Magic - Her magic passes through her body, killing her. Injures #Candy-Crushed (before death): Lollipop and Nutty bite her part of her arm off. #You've been Sued: Clesta faints. #Vampirius Sluggia: Bitten by Sluggy. Quotes (RP only) Di Immortals! (meaning "Immortal gods", but used as "Good Gracious") - When shoked, scared, panicing, etc. I'll eat my cereal at the bottom of your skull. ''- When threatening. Weaknesses Astigmatism Clesta's astigmatism isn't serious, but it does cause vision issues. She needs glasses to see far away, making people think she has nearsightedness. However, she can get eyestrain and dissiness if she trys to see far away, like how she squints when trying to see. So, she wears glasses. Fears Clesta's fears are: *Nyctophobia - Fear of the dark *Arcophobia - Fear of heights *Thanatophobia - Fear of death Mortality Although she doesn't die often and is hard to kill, she does have mortal weaknesses, including having to eat, sleep, and hydrate. However, she can live forever. Age Looking 13, this can cause a problem, including people thinking she's lying and being unable to do things adults can do. However, she can still prove she's 24 with her license and health records. Trivia Go here for the trivia. |-|Shallow Graves Universe = '' NOTE: This is only in the Shallow Graves Universe. This has no relation to the Fanon Universe, except for some minor exceptions (for example, personality, family, etc). Please click the link to see this universe! Clesta Yvette Gallas Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Season 52 Introductions Category:Characters who have wings Category:God-like Magic Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Self-Inserts Category:Good characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:HTFDW Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Characters with eye problems